A New Champion
by Bryanna Black
Summary: La copa de los tres magos nunca fue algo llamativo para Albus Severus, excepto claro cuando Scorpius afirmó desear ser uno de los campeones.


**Título: **A New Champion

**Resumen: **La copa de los tres magos nunca fue algo llamativo para Albus Severus, excepto claro cuando Scorpius afirmó desear ser uno de los campeones.

**Advertencias:** Slash. Va sin veta, cuidado.

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K.

**Notas Iniciales:** Primer fanfic de HP, ever. Era una idea que me iba rondando la cabeza, a ver qué tal.

* * *

.

**Prologo:**

Aquella mañana Albus había despertado más cansado de lo normal, casi siempre en la época de vacaciones se acostaba ya muy entrada la madrugada y despertaba muy temprano sin estar realmente cansado, quizá era por ser aún bastante joven y tener energía de más. O porque en la escuela no tenía tiempo suficiente de hacer todas las cosas que quisiera y prefería ocupar su tiempo libre en cosas mejores que dormir –como sí hacía James, antes en sus vacaciones entre cursos de Hogwarts o incluso ahora en los días de descanso de su entrenamiento como Auror.

Pero ese día era particularmente especial.

Normalmente siempre estaba emocionado por su inicio de curso, no por que tuviera un irrefrenable gusto por aprender como Hugo, sino porque podía volver a pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. Y no es que no pudiera pasar tiempo con él en casa o en la propia Malfoy Manor durante esos pocos meses libres, pero sin lugar a duda nada se comparaba a tenerle solo para él entre las cuatro paredes de Hogwards, después de todo en casa siempre tenía encima a sus hermanos mirándolos de manera extraña –demasiados Gryffindors en esa casa, decía Scorp- y en Malfoy Manor, Scorpius parecía más concentrado en tratar de actuar apropiadamente frente a sus padres que prestarle atención a Albus.

El ambiente en su casa era pesado, y Al lo había podido sentir desde una semana antes de que llegara el primero de septiembre.

La mirada brillante de su padre se había opacado e incluso su hermano mayor, el deportista estrella y algo lento de James Sirius Potter, parecía más atento a las posibles reacciones de su progenitor.

—Albus—la voz calma de su padre desde afuera de su habitación lo devolvió a la realidad, sonaba tranquilo y eso logró que lanzara un pequeño suspiro—Ya casi es hora de salir para la estación, Lily ya está abajo.

Finalizó para que luego el sonido de sus pasos desapareciera escaleras abajo.

Bien quizá una de las cosas que más extrañaba de la presencia de su madre en casa era que Ginny nunca mediaba fuerzas para levantarlo –justo como su abuela Molly con sus propios hijos, como bien contaba tío Ron- su papá era un poco más amable, y como en esa ocasión dejaba dormir a Albus un poco más de la cuenta.

Se apresuró a cambiarse para poder bajar y tomar algo rápido antes de salir de casa, después de todo podía comprar un par de pastelillos en el tren y algo de jugo de calabaza.

Cuando logró bajar las escaleras, el comedor estaba más lleno que de costumbre, por un lado Lily conversaba animadamente con Rose mientras terminaban de comer lo que sea que hubiera sido el desayuno, Hugo estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de un nuevo libro que había sido el último regalo de su madre para navidad, si la memoria de Albus no le fallaba. Y sus tíos Ron y Hermione hablaban animosamente con su padre.

—Hey Albus—Rose abandonó la charla que tenía con Lily para mirarlo sonriente mientras movía un poco la mano, frunciendo un poco el ceño, de seguro cuando reparó en las ojeras que Albus tenía bajo los ojos—¿Mala noche?

—Algo así—contestó desinteresadamente, estirándose en una de las sillas al tiempo que su hermana le extendía un vaso con algo caliente dentro, no estaba muy seguro de qué, y se llevaba un par de las galletas que descansaban sobre la mesa a la boca.

—Traté de levantarte—agregó Lily—Pero fue tan imposible como intentar sacar a James de la cama, de verdad, no sé cómo se las ingenia en la academia de Aurores.

—James es un caso digno de investigación.

Los tres rieron y Al incluso pudo haber jurado que Hugo soltaba una pequeña risita apenas opacada por las suyas propias, bueno al parecer no todo el ambiente de la casa era incómodo.

—Chicos, ya es tarde—Dijo entonces tía Hermione, mientras se llevaba ambos brazos en jarras— Rose, Hugo.

Los dos Vastagos Weasley miraron a su madre y se levantaron de sus lugares rápidamente, Albus tomó dos bocanadas más de lo que hubiera en la tasa y los siguió muy cerca de Lily, su padre le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Será tu primer año en la escuela sin James—dijo sonriendo un poco, Albus agradeció que al menos su padre se viera más tranquilo.

—Será un alivio, James puede ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo propone.

Harry rió más animado, y luego de darle un par de palmaditas se encaminó hasta la puerta donde Ron le hablaba emocionado a su esposa acerca del nuevo auto _muggle_ que había conseguido gracias a las conexiones de su padre en el ministerio.

No importaba lo que la gente dijera, viajar a la manera _muggle _era muy divertido a veces.

* * *

Scorpius era un alumno como cualquier otro. Bueno, no exactamente, después de todo era un Malfoy: con excelentes calificaciones y un comportamiento por demás elegante, incluso para cosas tan insulsas como escribir en un pergamino, su letra era tan impecable como la de su padre.

—Ya es sexto año Scorpius—su madre le sonrió al tiempo que un par de elfos domésticos se llevaban lejos el resto del desayuno—El tiempo sí que pasa volando.

Y luego le regaló una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, que por suerte no fue notada por su padre, quien acababa de entrar al comedor.

—Buenos días, padre.

Draco respondió con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y dejó el ejemplar de El profeta que de seguro acababa de recibir sobre la mesa.

—Los titulares amarillistas de este diario cada vez son peores, a quién diablos le importa si el hijo del _niño-que-vivió_ comenzó su entrenamiento como Auror, o lo que sea—era normal ver a su padre refunfuñando sobre las noticias, o sobre cualquier cosa en general, en especial si ese algo tenía la palabra _Potter_ en algún lugar—Por Salazar, hay cosas más importantes en este mundo.

Y no es que su padre continuara odiando a su antiguo némesis de infancia, pero Scorpius suponía que había cosas que nunca se olvidaban. Al menos no había puesto _muchas_ trabas cuando se enteró que su mejor amigo era, exactamente, uno de los vástagos del tan mentado salvador del mundo mágico.

—Ya, Draco—su madre le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente—Es hora de ir a la estación.

Y de nuevo esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, Scorpius agradecía que a pesar del muy discreto divorcio de sus padres hacía ya más de quince años, tanto su madre como su padre aun fueran cercanos amigos y vivieran los tres en la mansión. Sin lugar a dudas iba a necesitar un fuerte mástil de apoyo ese año si es que quería lograr lo que quería hacer, y aunque sin lugar a dudas Albus era su principal bastión en la escuela, su madre lo era en su hogar.

Porque si había algo que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy deseara más que cualquier cosa desde que se había enterado de su existencia, esa era ser el campeón de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Es un prólogo bastante corto, solo para ver cómo va.

Una pequeña línea de tiempo, el año 2022 se realizaría el torneo de los tres magos número 355


End file.
